I have a dream
by thepommedhappy
Summary: Stefan aurait peut-être dû prévenir Elena que le sang de vampire procurait certains... désagréments à celui qui en boit... Mais qui sait, un mauvais rêve peut devenir une belle réalité, si l'on lui en laisse l'opportunité.
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite histoire sans prétention autour du couple Damon/Elena. Elle commence lors de l'épisode 13, après que Damon ait forcé Elena à boire son sang.**

**Ah oui et petite précision, les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas (on ne s'en serait pas douté :) **** )**

**Bonne lecture !**

**I have a dream**

Les yeux fermés, Elena se laissait submerger par les sensations de plus en plus grisantes que lui procurait le vampire. Abandonné comme jamais dans cette étreinte brûlante, elle en avait oublié les raisons de sa capitulation...  
Bien sûr lorsque Damon était venu lui présenter des excuses pour son geste, elle avait fait preuve de suspicion. Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'aîné des Salvatore mais ses yeux reflétaient une telle sincérité qu'elle lui avait tout pardonné immédiatement :

_-Elena?_

_Le regard glacial que lui jeta la jeune femme aurait suffit à décourager une armée entière mais Damon n'était pas si facilement impressionnable, et le tempérament de cette petite humaine avait le mérite de le faire sourire._

_-Écoute, je suis réellement navré de ma réaction quelque peu... excessive. Je ne le pensais pas, j'étais juste...frustré._

_-Puis-je te parler? il jeta un rapide regard à son frère, Seul à seul je veux dire...  
-...D'accord._

_Elena et Stefan s'observèrent un moment avant que celui-ci acquiesce :_

_-J'ai besoin de me sustenter, je pensais le faire plus tard mais si tu es certaine...  
-Il ne m'arrivera rien!_

_En vérité, elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien être transformée en vampire quand Stefan reviendrait mais elle espérait que la confiance qu'elle avait pour Damon, bien qu'un peu ébranlée par les derniers évènements, n'était pas injustifiée...  
Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à deux, elle ne savait que dire. Il avait fixé ses yeux bleus dans les siens et ne prenait la parole, pourtant il était venu de sa propre initiative, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. La jeune femme allait lui faire savoir son impatience mais il fut plus rapide et en moins de deux secondes elle se retrouva accolée contre le mur, leurs corps étroitement serrés.  
Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé cela cependant cette position n'était pas totalement désagréable...  
Le sourire satisfait du vampire lui apparut, soudainement, particulièrement attirant..._

Elle ne se rappelait plus du reste, et entre le moment contre le mur et sa situation actuelle il n'y avait qu'un grand trou noir. Lasse de se perdre ainsi dans ses propres réflexions, elle coupa le fil de ses pensées afin de se concentrer uniquement sur l'être qui prenait un malin plaisir à la faire languir...

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile pour Elena, ses muscles tiraient comme si les fantasmes qui l'avaient poursuivie toute la nuit s'étaient réellement déroulés... Elle passa une main sur son visage pour effacer les bribes de rêves qui lui revenaient en mémoire et se retourna. Elle sursauta en poussant malgré elle un cri de surprise lorsque son regard croisa des yeux bleus qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Damon! Que fais-tu ici, avec moi, et dans le même lit qui plus est ?

Un large sourire moqueur lui répondit

-Eh bien disons que ton subconscient a parlé pour toi, tout le monde sait à présent que cette idée ne te déplait pas tant que ça...  
-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes!  
-Tu m'as appelé dans ton sommeil... Quoi qu'appelé n'est peut-être pas le mot adéquat, supplié conviendrait mieux... Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Stefan ça valait bien toutes les trahisons... Mais en parlant de ça, sache que je n'oublie pas et j'ose espérer que cela ne se reproduira plus!

La jeune femme avait pâli et n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche. Elle observa le vampire se lever et quitter la pièce d'une démarche conquérante. Sa voix lui parvint encore :

-Je savais bien qu'un peu de sang parviendrait à te dérider...

Elena rabattit la couverture sur son visage, il y avait vraiment des jours où l'on ferait mieux de ne pas se réveiller !

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura été agréable. **

**La suite bientôt si ça vous plait. :)  
**

**XoXo**

**The pomme d'happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous !**

**Merci fleur d'ange pour ta review, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir… ? **** Que n'as-tu pas compris en réalité ?**

**En espérant que ce chapitre éclairera ta lanterne…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_Trois jours plus tard_

Lovée contre son vampire, la jeune femme se sentait bien. Sa simple présence suffisait à la rassurer, lui apporter un peu de sérénité... Du moins en temps normal, car à cet instant, rien ne parvenait à dissoudre ses doutes...

Lorsque Stefan était rentré, il n'avait fait aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé et Elena n'avait osé aborder le sujet. L'élément avait donc vite été clos, cependant personne n'oubliait...

Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser quelques remarques, qui ne manquaient pas d'attiser un peu plus la jalousie qu'éprouvait son frère. Ce n'était pas la première fois que celui-ci ressentait des envies de meurtre envers son aîné mais la situation actuelle était bien plus intime, plus personnelle. Bien sûr il y avait eu Katherine mais jamais il n'avait eu des sentiments aussi forts que ceux qu'il portait à Elena, et aucune hypnose ou persuasion n'en était la cause.

Il aurait aimé parvenir à lui en vouloir, mais cela était trop dur d'imaginer la peine dans les grands yeux de sa belle alors il transférait toute la haine et la violence qui le rongeaient sur Damon.

Leur entente, déjà bancale, était devenue invivable. Surtout pour la jeune femme qui ne souhaitait pas se retrouver au beau milieu de leur conflit.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Elena devait se forcer à garder les yeux ouverts, la fatigue rendant ses paupières lourdes.

-Tu peux dormir, tu sais. La totalité du sang ayant quitté ton organisme, cela ne se reproduira plus... dit-il en l'observant lutter.

Elle lui sourit simplement. En vérité, les rêves ne s'en étaient pas allés et chaque nuit, elle vivait un amour fictif avec le frère de son petit ami. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ne s'était pas arrêté, comme le lui avait promis Stefan.

-A moins que... Elena, dis-moi la vérité, ce n'était dû qu'au sang, n'est-ce pas ?

-... Je... Ne sais pas.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas lire la déception ou pire le dégoût sur ses traits et un grand froid la saisit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait préféré partir, la laissant seule sur le fauteuil, honteuse.

En quelques secondes le paysage fut dévasté, les arbres gisaient sur le sol, comme si une tornade s'était abattue sur la zone. Stefan observa les dégâts distraitement, même détruire ne pouvait le calmer. Lui qui se devait d'être responsable venait de perdre tout contrôle, une rage sourde envahissant son esprit. S'il était humain, ses joue seraient déjà parsemées de larmes et les sanglots libérateurs neutraliseraient la violence mais au vu de sa condition, rien ne parviendrait à la refouler...

Elle était énervée contre elle-même, d'être ainsi dépassée par son propre inconscient, mais par dessus tout elle en voulait à celui qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés.

-Comment va mon humaine favorite ?

Un soupir lui répondit, agrandissant un peu plus le sourire moqueur.

-Alors comme ça tu rêves encore de moi...

-On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas écouter les conversations des autres ?

-On m'a plutôt conseillé de faire usage de toutes mes capacités.

-Je suis certaine que c'est de ta faute !

-Impossible, j'aurais bien aimé mais tu as ceci... lui dit-il en effleurant son collier.

-Pourquoi aurais-tu aimé ? Le résultat est le même.

-Oui mais nous aurions eu les mêmes images... Non pas que je remette ton imagination en question.

Excédée, Elena se tourna vers lui. Cruelle erreur, il était si proche d'elle que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Damon la fixait curieusement, tâchant de deviner ses pensées. La jeune femme ne bougeait plus, incapable d'esquisser un geste, fascinée par son regard, tel le papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière sachant que cela conduira à sa perte.

Le désir avait pris possession de son corps sans qu'elle ne cherche à le réfréner. Sur une impulsion, elle s'accrocha à son cou et emprisonna ses lèvres. Le vampire répondit immédiatement, nullement étonné, provoquant des sensations inédites dans la poitrine d'Elena. Dans ses derniers élans de raison, elle savait que c'était une erreur mais quitte à être damnée autant en profiter...


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais voilà la suite, je posterais la partie suivante rapidement, promis ;)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Troisième partie.**

Elle s'était retrouvée sur ses genoux en une seconde, sans briser le mouvement de leurs lèvres il l'avait soulevée afin de les rapprocher encore un peu plus. La jeune femme en avait oublié la raison de sa présence dans la maison, plus rien ne comptait mis à part cette passion dévastatrice, de celles qui ont été trop longtemps retenues...

Et puis soudain, une porte claqua et elle se sentit arrachée des bras qui l'encerclaient. Si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que Damon serait passé de vie à trépas, pour la deuxième fois, dans la minute. Elena n'avait jamais vu un tel état de rage, même la mort de Lexie ne l'avait ainsi chamboulé...

-Ne t'approche plus d'elle..., gronda Stefan.

-Ou quoi ? Vas-y petit frère, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Pour seule réponse, il se jeta sur son aîné qui parvint à l'éviter sans difficulté.

-C'est tout ? Je te savais faible mais pas à ce point là !

Un nouvel assaut fut donné, sans plus de succès. Elena observait la scène avec horreur, elle n'avait pas voulu ça, n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes... La tête lui tournait et la pièce commença à tanguer devant ses yeux, c'est presque avec soulagement qu'elle tomba dans l'inconscience...

Elle se réveilla dans son lit, Stefan était à ses côtés.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Que s'est-il passé hier?

-Tu t'es évanouie, alors je t'ai ramenée. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-Si... J'aurais préféré que les évènements soient... différents.

-Moi aussi.

Aucune rancœur ne se lisait sur son visage, doucement il passait les doigts dans ses longs cheveux. Après ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'attendait à des cris, des reproches mais il ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il jugeait certainement que Damon l'avait persuadé, que ses idées n'étaient pas claires, qu'elle ne savait plus où était le mal du bien...Malgré elle, Elena sentit la colère monter :

-Pourquoi ne m'en veux-tu pas ?

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Ah oui et de qui l'est-ce alors ?

-Elena...

-Non ! Je suis sincèrement navré de ce qui est arrivé mais je savais ce que je faisais !

-Damon a un siècle de plus que toi, il connait parfaitement toutes les astuces pour obtenir ce qu'il veut d'une personne.

-Alors explique-moi pour quelle raison tu étais si énervé hier...?

-Il n'a pas le droit de te toucher.

-Uniquement pour ça ?

-Oui...

C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait, sa réaction n'avait aucun lien avec elle, donc elle pouvait faire ce dont elle avait envie mais pas avec son frère... Pas même une petite pointe de jalousie !

Elle changea de côté et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

-Très bien, dans ce cas tu peux t'en aller !

Le cœur lourd, il prit la direction de la fenêtre.

-A tantôt, honey...

Il sauta et resta un moment le regard rivé sur la chambre de sa belle. En vérité il avait cru mourir de douleur en les voyant à deux. Il aurait voulu lui prouver qu'il n'acceptait pas la situation, qu'il voulait une relation exclusive et pas ce simulacre de triangle amoureux, lui démontrer qu'elle était faite pour lui et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, mais au lieu de ça, il s'était laissé aveugler par la colère et ça n'avait fait que les séparer davantage...

Il se promit d'arranger les choses, quoi que cela lui coûte, il ne pouvait vivre sans elle et il était déterminé à lui faire entendre raison ! ...


	4. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça donne un plaisir incroyable .

**Marie-Clémence** : C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à m'emballer, et à passer très vite du coq à l'âne… Les chapitres sont courts, et comme tu l'as remarqué j'ai une grande faiblesse au niveau des dialogues… Je vais essayer d'arranger ça dans les chapitres à venir.

* * *

**Quatrième partie:**

Après le départ de Stefan, Elena avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Leur dispute lui avait laissée un goût amer, mais l'image qui la hantait n'avait rien à voir avec son petit ami...

Elle revivait sans cesse la scène avec Damon, elle se rappelait son corps tiède plaqué contre le sien, ses bras où elle se savait en sécurité, sa présence rassurante sans être pour autant étouffante... Ca lui avait fait du bien de, pour une fois, se sentir femme et pas seulement donzelle en détresse. Bien sûr être ainsi protégé avait son charme, mais au bout du compte, une telle relation ressemblait plus à celle qu'elle entretenait avec Jérémy...

Elle se rendit au lycée avec désespoir. Maintenant que Bonnie s'absentait avec sa grand-mère et que Caroline passait tout son temps en compagnie de Matt, elle n'avait plus grand monde à qui parler. Les journées d'école lui paraissaient alors affreusement longues...

Cette heure de cours commençait sérieusement à être lassante et la jeune femme avait le plus grand mal à garder son attention fixe... Un regard bleu délavé s'insinuait dans ses pensées dès qu'elle baissait la garde. Vaincue, elle allait fermer les yeux lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du calvaire. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle rangea ses affaires et quitta l'établissement.

Arrivée sur le parking, elle eut un temps d'arrêt. Il était là... Adossé contre sa voiture, il semblait l'attendre, son sempiternel sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Elena soupira et s'avança vers lui.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis ravi de te voir également !

-Ne commence pas... Que veux-tu ?

-Monte !

Il s'installa du côté conducteur et tapota le siège passager avec un sourire charmeur pour la jeune femme.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... marmonna-t-elle.

Toute cette situation lui paraissait irréelle, Damon l'invitant à faire un tour et elle... En fait, elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle avait accepté. Comme si son corps ne lui répondait plus... Elle s'assit et il démarra aussitôt.

Il l'observait furtivement grâce au rétroviseur, le regard songeur. De longues minutes de silence passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à briser la glace :

-Pourquoi prends-tu toujours cet air indifférent en ma présence ?

-Peut-être parce que tel est le cas...

-Impossible ! Personne ne m'a jamais ignoré.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, les gens ne t'aiment pas tous, la majorité en réalité.

-Ne sois pas vexante, il est vrai que beaucoup d'hommes ne m'apprécient pas, mais les femmes...

-On ne doit pas parler des mêmes alors !

-Tu plaisantes ? Elles m'adorent toutes ici !

Elena soupira, le pire était que sa dernière phrase se révélait exacte. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il avait séduit la ville entière, du moins la partie féminine. La seule à ne pas être sous son charme était Bonnie, mais il avait tout de même essayé de la tuer...

La voyant ainsi perdue dans ses réflexions, il crut bon d'ajouter :

-Tu n'as pas à être jalouse, tu sais très bien que je n'appartiens qu'à toi !

La jeune femme avait très bien perçu la pointe d'ironie dans sa voix mais cette phrase déclencha un tas de sentiments contradictoires au creux de sa poitrine. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, tant que Damon lui jeta un regard étonné :

-Alors finalement, il ne suffit que de ces quelques petits mots pour te faire craquer...

-Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, nous deux ça n'arrivera jamais !

-Hum... Si ma mémoire est bonne, et elle l'est, tu m'as déjà embrassé.

-Une regrettable erreur qui ne se reproduira plus !

Il appuya brutalement sur la pédale de frein et stoppa la voiture.

-Que fais-tu encore ?

-Au risque de me tromper, tu viens de me lancer un défi. Et je ne peux décemment pas le refuser...

Il retira la clé du contact, sortit et, en deux secondes, fut du côté d'Elena. Elle tira alors de toutes ses forces sur la poignée pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir. De l'autre côté de la vitre, il lui jeta un regard sceptique.

-S'il te plaît, ouvre...

La coeur battant la chamade, elle desserra peu à peu les doigts. En quelques gestes, elle se retrouva sur lui, à califourchon sur ses genoux, leur assurant une position confortable.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'il ne tende la main pour lui effleurer la joue. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec délice.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassaient sans empressement bien que la passion les ronge, ne se séparant que pour permettre à Elena de reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'elle glissa une main sous sa chemise, il l'éloigna de lui.

-Tu avais raison tout à l'heure, il ne se passera rien entre nous, pas tant que tu ne seras pas totalement à moi...

Sa voix était rauque. Surprise, Elena l'observa, elle n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter et au diable les conséquences. Elle le voulait lui, pourquoi il parlait des autres... Et puis à la vue de ses cheveux en bataille, de ses yeux dont les pupilles étaient dilatées par le désir et de ses lèvres encore gonflées par leur échange, elle savait qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle...

Elle s'apprêtait à faire fit de son élan de possessivité lorsqu'il disparut, la laissant seule sur son siège...


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et pardonnez-moi la longue période qui s'est écoulée depuis...

**Marie-Clémence** - Je voulais particulièrement te remercier pour tes conseils, qui m'aident énormément. J'ai pu prendre du recul, et j'espère que mon écrit le laissera transparaitre...

* * *

**Cinquième partie**

Assis sur un tronc déraciné, Damon se repassait les derniers évènements. Il avait failli craquer, une seconde de plus dans cette position et il abandonnait toutes les limites qu'il s'était fixé. L'embraser était le moyen le plus sûr pour la rendre accro, seulement il n'avait pas pensé que le jeu pourrait ainsi se retourner contre lui...

Il laissait le silence l'imprégner afin d'évacuer de son esprit les sensations trop dangereuses qu'il avait éprouvées. Quand il se sentit à nouveau maître de lui-même, il rejoignit la jeune femme. Il se composa un visage impassible mais le masque tomba quelque peu lorsqu'il remarqua ses pleurs...

Dans la voiture, Elena essuyait les larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses yeux réagissaient si violemment. Bien sûr être repoussée n'avait pas flatté son ego mais cela n'expliquait pas la colère qui circulait dans son corps. Son orgueil blessé lui criait de répliquer, de ne pas se laisser faire sans résister.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière. Ils se regardèrent un bon moment. Cherchant à cerner les pensées de l'autre. Sous son regard azur, Elena perdit son assurance et la gêne surpassa ses autres émotions. Il observa ses joues rougir avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

-Pardonné ?

-Oui... Tu me ramènes chez moi, maintenant ? S'il te plaît...

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant le trajet. Malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, leur lien en avait pâti, ils ne pourraient plus se comporter comme si rien ne se passait et ils le savaient... Les choses allaient changer, il restait à voir si elles évolueraient dans le bon sens ou pas.

Il se gara devant chez elle et se tourna pour l'observer.

-Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

-Merci pour la...ballade. A plus !

-Elena...

-...Est-ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point ma vie a changé depuis votre arrivée ?

-Tu aurais préféré ne jamais me rencontrer...?

-Franchement, je n'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression que tout était tellement plus simple avant.

-Tu veux dire quand tu faisais semblant de te sentir bien pour que les autres ne voient pas la blessure qu'a laissée la perte de tes parents ? Quand tu t'inquiétais car ton frère se droguait et que tu ne parvenais pas à l'aider ? C'était plus facile ?

-Arrête !

En voyant son regard torturé, sa voix se radoucit :

-Écoute Elena, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière et même si c'était possible, ce ne serait pas bon. Chacun doit vivre avec son passé, et crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle...

-As-tu beaucoup de regrets ?

-Non... Un immortel ne peut se le permettre.

-Stefan en a, lui !

-Oh oui, des tas et le trouves-tu plus heureux de vivre pour autant ? La vérité c'est qu'après un siècle il n'a plus aucune envie, seule la lâcheté le maintient en vie...

-Pourquoi le détestes-tu ?

Damon eut un rire sans joie.

-Je l'ai haï, longtemps, mais il restera toujours mon petit frère. Lui semble l'oublier par contre !

-...Tu n'es pas le monstre sans cœur que tu te plais à montrer...

-Si tu le dis...

Conscient d'avoir trop parlé, il détourna la conversation :

-Tu ne m'embrasses pas pour me souhaiter bonne nuit ?

Elena sortit en souriant.

-Au revoir Damon !

La jeune femme avait encore le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua l'ombre postée près de la fenêtre.

-Tu t'es bien amusée ?

-Tu m'espionnes ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour reconnaître le bruit de cette voiture.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Stefan !

-Ah ? Donc tu n'étais pas avec Damon ?

-Je ne suis pas ta propriété, je passe du temps avec qui je veux !

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle vit alors la tristesse sur ses traits.

-Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Nous étions bien ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi Stefan, je ne souhaite pas te faire souffrir mais...

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Non ! Non... seulement, j'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie. Je tiens à lui.

-Et moi ?

-Tu comptes énormément, je t'aime mais tu dois me laisser respirer, me donner un peu de temps...

-C'est fini ?

-Je pense que pour le moment c'est la meilleure chose à faire, oui...


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou à tous et toutes,**

**Je voulais juste vous remercier, vous qui prenez le temps de lire mes chapitres, je n'aspire qu'à m'améliorer et votre avis m'aide grandement !**

**Suite tardive, pardonnez-moi. Aussi cette partie-ci sera plus longue, en compensation…**

**Bisous et bonne lecture**

**The Pomme d'Happy.**

**

* * *

**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et Elena n'avait pas revu les frères Salvatore depuis. Sa vie était redevenue normale, sans êtres de la nuit et autres phénomènes surnaturels, et elle devait bien s'avouer que cela ne lui convenait pas pleinement.

Un vide la saisissait lorsqu'elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle ne pourrait jamais faire comme si elle ne savait pas, à présent elle connaissait leur existence et plus rien ne serait comme avant...

Seule dans sa chambre, elle observait son téléphone. Elle était certaine que si elle appelait Stefan pour lui demander pardon, lui dire qu'elle regrettait sa décision, il reviendrait et une grande part d'elle-même en mourrait d'envie mais elle ne devait pas... Elle devait se montrer forte, ne pas craquer uniquement parce qu'elle se sentait perdue.

Elle jeta l'objet de ses réflexions plus loin et prit la direction de la salle de bain, un peu d'eau fraîche l'aiderait peut-être. En ouvrant sa porte elle tomba nez-à-nez avec la copine de son frère, Anna si elle se rappelait bien. Elle sursauta avant de se reprendre :

-Oh ! Salut, tu as dû te tromper, la chambre de Jérémy est celle juste à côté.

Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille avant de ressentir une vive douleur à la tête et de perdre conscience...

* * *

Damon, affalé devant la cheminée, soupira lorsque son portable vibra. Ces engins avaient beau être pratiques, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins franchement agaçants. Il hésita avant de finalement décrocher :

-Oui.

-Dis-moi où est le grimoire !

-Annabelle. J'avoue ne pas comprendre de quoi tu parles...

-Je me doutais que tu allais répondre une phrase du genre, voilà pourquoi je me suis permis de prendre une assurance.

-Vraiment ? Et bien je peux déjà t'annoncer que quelle qu'elle soit, ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

-Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de collaborer, pourquoi faire durer plus longtemps les choses ?

-Je travaille seul.

-Moi aussi mais j'ai la sorcière et toi le livre, alors je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions.

-Je me débrouillerais.

-Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça... Je te laisse trente minutes pour me rejoindre sur la place la plus bondée, après ce délais je tue la fille !

-La fille ?

-Elena Gilbert.

Damon entendit les sonneries prouvant qu'elle avait mis fin à la conversation. Il jeta l'appareil avec hargne et quitta la maison.

(~~~~)

Posté à une dizaine de mètres, il observa Anna fermer derrière elle et se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Quand elle fut assez loin pour ne plus poser problème, il se leva et fonça droit sur la porte qui céda dans un long grincement. La lumière entra dans la pièce, forçant Ben à se cacher dans l'ombre. Damon s'accroupit à ses côtés, le visage impassible mais avec un regard glacial :

-La prochaine fois que tu essaies encore d'intervenir dans mes affaires, je te ferais voir le soleil de près.

Les jeunes femmes en ayant profité pour sortir, il les rejoignit à l'extérieur.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de nous ramener... déclara Bonnie.

Le vampire ne répondit rien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait enlever la sorcière et l'obliger à ouvrir la tombe mais le voulait-il vraiment... Cet acte signifierait la fin immédiate de son histoire avec Elena. Son histoire?voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme un amoureux transis, il n'y avait rien entre lui et l'humaine, elle sortait avec Stefan... A cette idée, une colère sourde l'envahit. Cette fille aurait sa peau...

-...Si, c'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Montez !

A la vue de la voiture, Elena rougit, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de leur dernière entrevue dans celle-ci. Cependant elle grimpa et la jeune métisse, bien que sceptique, fit de même.

-Tu vas vraiment me conduire chez moi ?

-En fait non, nous allons chez ta grand-mère.

-C'est...étonnant.

-Que veux-tu, j'ai toujours été plein de surprises...

-Je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir libéré mais si tu espères de l'aide, tu te trompes et Grams sera du même avis.

-C'est ce que nous verrons !

Les questions brûlaient la gorge d'Elena mais elle ne pouvait les poser en présence de son amie. Une pointe de jalousie l'avait traversée quand elle avait compris qu'il était décidé à récupérer Katherine, encore et toujours.

Arrivés à proximité, ils remarquèrent Stefan devant la porte bleue. Damon s'arrêta et les laissa descendre :

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'on me laisserait entrer. Je compte sur vous...

Il repartit aussitôt, avec l'envie de plus en plus violente de chasser de son être ces sentiments stupides et de prouver à ces mortels qu'ils ne représentaient rien pour lui, mais il s'en savait incapable et ça avait le don de le rendre fou de rage...

Il claqua la porte et partit à la recherche d'une bonne bouteille de whisky. Une fois celle-ci trouvée, il se laissa glisser dans le sofa et attendit que la nuit tombe. Après, il prendrait les choses en main...

(~~~~)

-Nous devons l'aider...

Elena s'attira trois paires d'yeux stupéfaits.

-Il ne mérite pas qu'on lui donne ce dont il a envie ! s'exclama Bonnie.

-Je suis d'accord mais ils n'arrêteront pas, combien de temps encore allons-nous devoir vivre avec la peur au ventre ?

Les sorcières finirent par accepter, à contre cœur et avec l'intention de ne plus s'approcher des vampires une fois le problème réglé...

(~~~~)

La patience n'ayant jamais été son point fort, Damon commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre ainsi et il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut la voiture d'Elena se garer devant la maison. Il lui ouvrit et la jeune femme pénétra à l'intérieur sans un mot. Elle s'était composée un visage neutre mais il pouvait lire dans ses prunelles de la colère retenue.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Elles sont d'accord. Le tombeau sera ouvert ce soir...

Un sourire satisfait vint se loger sur ses lèvres bien qu'il ait pris soin de garder un air nonchalant.

-Vous me laisserez l'emmener ?

-Oui, mais les autres seront brûlés.

-Peu importe de toute façon.

Le silence tomba entre deux et il fut pris de soupçon lorsqu'il remarqua son expression gênée.

-Autre chose à me dire ?

-...Que feras-tu, après ?

-Je partirais, comme convenu.

-Pour pourrir la vie d'une autre ville ?

-Sûrement mais au moins ce ne sera plus la vôtre.

-...

-Elena, tu arrives peut-être à convaincre mon frère que tout va bien mais ça ne marche pas avec moi, qu'y a-t-il de plus ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! Tout ce qui arrive en ce moment dans ma vie est entièrement ta faute, tu n'as pas le droit de simplement disparaître en m'obligeant à faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi...?

-Abandonne ce projet stupide.

-Tu me demandes de laisser tomber ? Après tous les efforts et tout ce temps ?

-Alors c'est par fierté ? Tu continues uniquement car ton orgueil serait blessé d'avoir fait ça pour rien?

-...Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste Elena ? La vraie raison ?

Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de lui et passa une main dans les mèches sombres du vampire. La tension était palpable, les joues rougies par son audace, Elena n'osait observer sa réaction. D'un geste, elle força leurs lèvres à se rencontrer, puis elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Parce que tu as envie de m'embrasser... J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre... Tu sais que mon frère n'a jamais été fort partageur ?

-Je n'appartiens à personne.

-...Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait l'air si désespéré ces derniers jours, enfin plus que d'habitude, il adore prendre une mine abattue.

-Tiens-tu à moi ou bien n'était-ce qu'un jeu pour le faire souffrir ?

Le coeur battant, elle affrontait son regard. Elle savait que s'il lui avouait s'être juste bien amusé, elle ne s'en remettrait pas facilement.

-Non... Nos moments n'avaient rien à voir avec lui.

-Avec quoi alors...?

Pour toute réponse il se pencha dans sa direction et captura sa bouche. Ils profitèrent quelques instants de ce simple contact avant d'approfondir leur échange. Leurs langues se goûtèrent une fois de plus, se lançant dans une bataille électrisante de sensualité. Leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre, satisfaisant leur besoin toujours plus violent de ne faire qu'un.

Elena était complètement perdue dans les sensations vibrantes qu'il lui procurait. Elle se sentit bientôt soulevée et déposée en moins de quelques secondes sur une surface confortable. La passion déferla dans ses veines lorsque Damon s'allongea sur elle, leurs corps s'emboîtant parfaitement...

La jeune femme ignorait si l'on pouvait mourir de désir, mais à cet instant précis cela lui paraissait une fin totalement envisageable. Le souffle court, le regard brillant, tout démontrait leur envie mutuelle. Elle ne comprit comment ils résistèrent à l'empressement, se déshabillant avec lenteur dans le seul but de rendre fou l'autre. Le monde qui les entourait n'existait plus, et lorsqu'il la compléta enfin, elle sut que désormais, malgré elle, elle lui appartiendrait...

Le plaisir s'accroissait à mesure que s'effondraient ses barrières mentales, toutes ces limites qu'elle s'était fixée disparaissaient sous les mouvements du vampire. Et lorsqu'au paroxysme ils unirent leur voix en un seul gémissement, les limbes de sa raison passée ne parvinrent à gâcher ce moment de plénitude.

(~~~~)

Serrée contre lui, Elena tentait de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Elle ne savait comment réagir, la situation lui paraissait si surnaturelle… La réalité de ses actes lui échappait, elle ne voulait réfléchir à ce que ce moment entraînerait comme conséquences. Pour l'instant seule comptait la présence du vampire à ses côtés, serait-elle un argument suffisant afin de l'empêcher de mener sa quête à bien ? La jeune femme ne pouvait répondre à cette question et de tout cœur elle espérait qu'il choisirait la décision la plus raisonnable, bien que la raison ne soit pas réellement une caractéristique de Damon. Le doute commençait à s'immiscer dans son esprit lorsque la sonnerie de son portable se déclancha, la faisant sursauter. Qui que ce soit, elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler, pas maintenant…

-Tu n'aurais pas envie d'interrompre ça ?

-Pas vraiment…

Moins de dix secondes plus tard il le lui tendait.

-Même pour ton frère ?

Cela changeait tout. Elena décrocha, quelque peu inquiète cependant. Jérémy ne l'appelait jamais pour rien…

-Salut Jèr.

-Il n'est pas vraiment en état de te parler, excuse-le. Je le ferais donc pour lui…

-Anna ! Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Pas grand-chose, pour le moment, mais tu ferais bien de venir immédiatement convaincre ton amie la sorcière d'ouvrir cette tombe, ou crois-moi Ben sera moins gentil !

- …J'arrive tout de suite…

-Et n'oublie pas le grimoire, je suis persuadée que tu parviendras à l'obtenir de Damon. Les Salvatore sont décidemment trop sensibles lorsqu'il s'agit de femmes…

La conversation coupée, Elena se releva en vitesse et entreprit de se rhabiller, mais la peur n'aidant pas, elle crut ne jamais y arriver.

Se débattant avec une manche, elle empêchait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux de couler. Damon, déjà entièrement habillé, s'approcha alors d'elle et attrapa ses bras.

-Calme-toi, ils ne lui feront pas de mal, je te le promets…

Délicatement il l'aida à enfiler son pull et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tout va bien se passer.

-Mais ils vont ouvrir la porte, tous les vampires sortiront et ce sera un massacre ! Comment ça pourrait bien se passer ?

-Annabelle souhaite seulement retrouver sa mère, on la lui donne et on part, le plan ne change pas.

-Et Katherine ? Dis-moi Damon, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire la concernant ?

-… Allons sauver ton frère des crocs de sa méchante vampiresse !

L'inquiétude de la jeune femme croissait de minute en minute, sans s'en rendre compte elle s'agrippa au bras de Damon.

(~~~~)

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant la route jusque l'ancienne église. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils durent contourner la fête qui battait son plein, et tombèrent alors face à Bonnie, Grams et Stefan qui ne manqua pas de noter leur proximité…

-Il vous en a fallu du temps !

-C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais ! s'exclama une voix familière.

Anna les dépassa alors et les précéda à l'intérieur des ruines. Les sorcières la suivirent des yeux, inquiètes.

-Elle menace de s'en prendre à Jérémy si nous ne l'aidons pas… implora Elena du regard.

-Te rends-tu compte du fait que nous allons devoir libérer deux vampires dans notre monde ?

-Je sais et j'en suis vraiment désolée, s'il y avait une autre possibilité je la saisirais immédiatement mais je n'en vois aucune !

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait juste ne pas ouvrir la tombe.

Damon sentit tous les regards converger vers lui, perplexes pour la plupart mais seul celui d'Elena comptait pour lui. Il vit du soulagement dans ses yeux, et lorsqu'un sourire heureux illumina ses traits il sut que sa décision était la bonne.

Stefan, qui s'était rembruni, prit soin de les ramener sur terre :

-Ah oui ? Et que proposes-tu ?

-Nous sommes en position de force, même s'ils essaient de nous convaincre du contraire. De plus, je suis prêt à parier qu'Anna ne ferait rien qui puisse le blesser…

-Donc nous sommes supposés avoir entière confiance en tes intuitions ?

-Je ne te demande rien petit frère, crois ce que tu veux ! Réveille les vingt-sept vampires si ça te chante, je dis simplement que c'est inutile.

-Quel plan manigances-tu encore ? Impossible qu'après 140 ans passés à attendre Katherine, tu abandonnes au seuil de ta réussite !

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de l'aîné, tandis qu'il glissait la main d'Elena dans la sienne.

-Plus de plans, une personne m'a fait comprendre que je le faisais uniquement par fierté… Elle y a mis tant de… conviction, je ne pouvais ne pas la croire.

La jeune femme rougit sous l'allusion mais soutint l'expression dégoûtée de son amie. Grams désamorça l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater si la conversation se poursuivait :

-Tout cela est bien gentil jeune gens, mais que faisons-nous ?

-Nous allons gentiment demander à Annabelle où se trouvent Ben et Jérémy et puis nous irons le sauver.

-Effectivement rien de plus facile, elle va tout de suite accepter !

-Ne sois pas cynique petit frère, ça ne te va pas. Je sais que les sorcières savent se montrer… persuasives envers les vampires Pourriez-vous… ?

La vieille femme soupira et avança vers l'entrée mais Elena l'arrêta :

-Attendez ! Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre qu'Anna nous laisse tranquillement discuter alors qu'elle est si pressée de…

Un cri sortant de l'église retentit soudain, couvrant la fin sa phrase. C'est à ce moment que tout bascula, Grams plongea son regard dans celui de Damon et celui-ci s'effondra. Un feu lui consumait l'intérieur du crâne, brûlant toute pensée cohérente, l'empêchant de mettre fin au supplice.

-Non !

Elena voulut se précipiter vers lui mais Bonnie la retint par le bras :

-Ne bouge pas et tu n'auras rien.

La voix de son amie avait changé, elle était neutre, distante, de même que son regard, comme si les émotions lui étaient à présent inconnues. La jeune femme n'avait vu la métisse qu'une seule fois dans cet état là, lorsqu'Emily avait pris possession d'elle. Aucun doute, quoi qu'il se passe, elle ne maîtrisait plus son corps.

Paniquée, elle observait les environs, essayant de repérer quelqu'un capable de l'aider. Elle remarqua alors Stefan, appuyé contre un arbre. Ses traits étaient figés en une expression de tristesse infinie mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même quand Ben apparut à ses côtés, sortant de l'ombre.

Elena était perdue, la situation lui échappait totalement, les larmes détrempaient son visage et la terreur emplissait son être.

D'un geste brusque, elle se libéra de l'emprise qu'exerçait Bonnie sur son bras et accourut vers Damon. La torture mentale s'était arrêtée mais il semblait plus que faible, sa respiration était basse et irrégulière et ses yeux devaient lutter pour rester ouverts...


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà la suite, un petit chapitre de transition, le suivant devrait être plus long._

_Et puis je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me lire, et encore plus les 'posteurs' de Reviews. Merci beaucoup ! _

* * *

En un geste protecteur, Damon se plaça devant elle, attendant avec appréhension ce qui sortirait du tombeau.

Bientôt deux ombres entrelacées se distinguèrent dans la nuit. Sa vision exacerbée eut vite fait de reconnaître Annabelle et celle qu'il n'avait vue depuis plus de cent quarante ans, Pearl. La vampiresse à l'apparence de jeune fille soutenait sa mère, la traînant presque à travers les arbres. Il faut dire que celle-ci paraissait mal en point, sa peau était grisâtre et craquelée comme l'est celle de ces êtres fossilisés, ses yeux hagards étaient bordés de rouge vif et deux canines dépassaient piteusement de ses lèvres gercées.

Anna s'immobilisa à quelques mètre d'eux, fixant précautionneusement l'attitude de Damon, guettant le moindre signe d'attaque, mais celui-ci se contentait de les regarder, impassible.

-Elles ont réussi… Tu as réussi. Quel est ton plan maintenant ?

-Je n'en ai pas, plus. Je te l'ai dit Damon, ma présence n'est due qu'à celle de ma mère. Les autres sont toujours enfermés, ton frère s'en est assuré, c'était la condition de son aide.

-Et les sorcières ?

-Tu connais leur faiblesse. Les deux se sont évanouies sitôt le sortilège levé. Elles sont sauves cependant, et risque de ne pas trop apprécier le rôle que nous leur avons fait joué…

-A ce propos, comment cela est-il possible ? Non, en fait ne répond pas, je suppose que c'est à ce niveau qu'intervint l'aide de Stefan.

-Ne lui en veux pas, il pensait agir au mieux. T'empêcher de faire revenir cette garce égocentrique. Il ne pouvait prévoir que tu préfèrerais l'oublier.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de l'aîné :

-Ma décision a du quelque peu le contrarier… Il a fait cela en vain.

-Ne te donne pas trop d'importance. Quand bien même tu n'aurais changé d'avis, son action était inutile…

Sans plus d'explication, elle poursuivit son chemin, si bien qu'une minute plus tard, elles n'étaient plus visibles dans la pénombre. Damon avait froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension, sentiment vite chassé de son esprit lorsqu'il sentit les bras d'Elena enserrer le sien. Il se retourna et plongea ses orbes azur dans les siennes. Il savait qu'observer son regard était le plus simple moyen de saisir les émotions qui la traversaient, ceux-ci reflétant exactement l'état de son âme. A ce moment précis, il ne voyait que l'inquiétude dans ses iris sombres, ainsi qu'une légère pointe d'ébahissement, elle était encore sous le choc, le moment étant trop intense. Doucement il encadra son visage de ses mains et l'inclina vers le sien.

-Elena. Regarde-moi, tout va bien. C'est fini maintenant.

La jeune femme acquiesça mollement de la tête et se serra contre lui, posant son front sur la chemise douce, en dessous du pan de la veste en cuir. Elle savait que l'instant n'était pas aux élans de tendresse, elle devait s'expliquer avec Stefan, s'assurer que Bonnie et Grams allaient bien et que Jérémy demeurait dans l'ignorance de ce qui se tramait, pourtant lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras se refermer sur elle, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il était là et il prenait soin d'elle, elle n'avait plus peur en sa présence. Ses yeux, son odeur, la chaleur tiède de son corps, tout en lui dégageait une impression rassurante, apaisante. Elena dut faire de gros efforts afin de s'éloigner de cette étreinte, tant elle aurait voulu ne plus bouger, rester pour l'éternité dans cette position synonyme de sécurité.

Elle s'écarta de lui, jeta en arrière les longues mèches sombres qui lui barraient les joues et souffla :

-Allons voir.

-Je peux y aller seul, si tu préfères…

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, Bonnie était son amie, elle était seule responsable de sa présence, sa trop grande confiance l'avait piégé et il l'avait trahi. Pourtant, elle n'avait la capacité de lui en vouloir, elle était partie, s'était détournée de lui… Les choses se complexifiaient à mesure que le temps passait.

En quelques jours, elle avait quitté un petit ami qui l'aimait plus que tout, couché avec le frère de celui-ci, et surtout ne savait plus où se trouvait son cœur. Ses sentiments étaient trop confus, trop entremêlés, pour qu'elle puisse faire la part des choses.

Bien sûr elle tenait toujours à Stefan, même si désormais il ne la faisait plus vibrer comme dans le passé. Quant à Damon, elle ne savait que penser. La fascination qu'il exerçait sur elle était indéniable, tout comme l'attirance, le désir, qui naissait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la regardait de cette façon particulière, bien à lui, celle qui semblait dire qu'elle était la femme la plus désirable qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Stefan ne la regardait pas comme cela, dans ses prunelles vertes, elle pouvait lire l'amour, la tendresse, et un besoin de la protéger, mais la passion y brillait rarement, vraiment trop peu souvent pour la combler.

Pourtant, Elena n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer les mauvais garçons. Le style ténébreux et mystérieux n'évoquait pour elle qu'une envie de malheur, après tout qui pouvait réellement vouloir courir au devant des ennuis en s'amourachant de quelqu'un de tourmenté, torturé, il y avait assez de gens bien sur terre pour ne pas devoir s'abaisser à cela… Son avis avait changé lors de sa rencontre avec cet énergumène vampirique. Dans ses actes de cruauté, elle avait appris à voir l'appel au secours silencieux qu'il lançait. Elle ne parvenait plus à le penser foncièrement psychopathe, mais avait trouvé le Damon vulnérable qui se cachait sous ce masque narquois et fier.

Seule la main de son amant dans la sienne lui fit reprendre conscience de l'instant présent. En le regardant une dernière fois, elle hocha la tête et ensemble ils entrèrent dans les ruines.

Bonnie était aux côtés de Grams, aussitôt Elena se précipita et s'agenouilla avec son amie.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle n'a toujours pas repris conscience, mais elle respire convenablement. Je pense qu'il lui faut un peu plus de repos seulement.

-Ecoute, Bonnie, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas du…

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais. Nous nous sommes faites avoir toutes les trois.

-Je ne voulais pas. Arrête !

Cette voix. Stefan ! Les jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers la provenance du son. Damon avait empoigné son frère par le cou, le scrutant de son regard froid, limite polaire.

-Pardonne-moi mais cette explication ne me convient absolument pas, _petit frère_.

Stefan jeta une œillade suppliante à Elena, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse raisonner son aîné, cependant celui-ci ne revint pas sur sa position. Attendant calmement qu'il donne plus de détails sur ses actes.

-D'accord, je dirais tout…


End file.
